Tail Orgasms
by J.L.Lunar
Summary: Messing around with Shadow Magic never ends well, and the Ishtars and the Bakuras learn it the hard way when Yami Marik manages to make quite the fuzzy mess of things. Oneshot. Rp-based. Thiefshipping and Deathshipping  rating is iffy


**This format is weird, and I apologize in advance. This is merely a copy and pasted version (curtesy of the lovely LadySunami) of an RP between PantslessParadox and I on Tumblr. So you're reading the raw format of exactly how we did it.  
><strong>

~**Cast~**

_JLLunar:_

Marik and Mariku

_Pantsless:_

Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi

Marik let out a shriek as he hurtled towards the bathroom, hands slamming into the sides of the mirror as his hands pounded against the glass, not caring if he splintered or cracked it. All that mattered was the he could see his fractured reflection staring back at him.

Atop his head resided to fluffed up orange triangles, with small white hairs peeking out. A small button pink nose was smack dab in the middle of his face, twitching impatiently, and showing his whiskers waggling about. Letting out a strangled cry, he stumbled back, spotting the slitted pupils within his lavender eyes.

""

"MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK FUCK!' Marik wailed, clutching at his fanny and letting out another shriek as his hands touched a tail. Letting out a vicious snarl, he pressed his newly found fangs together, and glared murderously at the tiled floors. Lifting up his hands, he stared at the claws that were pressing themselves out from slits in his fingers. With a vicious smirk, he gave an experimental swipe with them, before casting his gaze towards the doorway.

"Prepare to die, Mariku."

-(-o-)-  
>Bakura peek around the doorway, staring at Marik. He couldn't take this in, the cat ears, the nose, the whiskers, the whole thing. Just everything was crazy and insane, he couldn't believe that somehow the blond man had been turned into a cat boy. He had to admit his mind went to a couple horrible places, especially with that tail and those sensitive looking ears. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of these things. Those claws were more than a little scary as well. "Oh my Ra Marik"<br>Marik let out a sharp hiss, and whirled around, glaring at Bakura. "Bakura!" he barked, not noticing the irony, considering his current appearance. "I need you to dispose of a body when I murder it."

"You're adorable!" Bakura spit out, leaning against the door frame, laughing, "Oh my ra, you're a kitty", he could barely speak in between the laughter, the whole thing was just so ridiculous that he had to laugh, "Oh this is rich!"

Marik let out a loud snarl, and lashed out with his hand, sending the towel rack toppling to the ground. "Next time I do that," he snarled, "it will be your face. Now will you help me?" he demanded, glaring plainly at Bakura as his tail lashed around him, fluffing up in his agitation.

Bakura watched him destroy the towel rack, "You'll have to fix that", he said in a bored tone. He thought about it, helping Marik kill and hide his yami, "Depends, what will you do for me, Little Kitty?" he couldn't help it, with Marik looking how he did he had to tease him.

Marik hummed, and crossed his arms, tapping a clawed finger against his chin. "What's your price?" he demanded, staring at Bakura. "I don't really know what's of interest to you Spirit."  
>"…I want you to find out how this happened and I want to touch your ears, the fuzzy ones. I want to know the spell so I can do it to the Pharaoh…and possibly anyone else who annoys me", Bakura demanded, crossing his arms, "Unless you want to do yourself, that's my price"<p>

Marik groaned in irritation, and stepped forward, dipping himself down at the waist, and showing his twitching ears to Bakura. "Here's half your payment," Marik grumbled. "Touch 'em and get over with it. After you help me dispose of Mariku, I'll tell you the rest."

Bakura stepped forward, reaching out he stroked the ear gently. It was as soft as it looked, and warm, proving that it was real. It was strange, touching something like this, especially connected to Marik's head. He stretched his fingers down, brushing the base of the ear.

Marik made a pathetic noise, and flushed as he realized how good it felt. Grimacing, he swallowed hard, before gritting his teeth, deciding that he'd get more of this feeling, regardless of Bakura's feelings.

"Go up higher," Marik demanded, peering up through his bangs to Bakura, eyes narrowing as he jutted his jaw out, daring Bakura to argue with him.

"As you wish", Bakura said with a smirk, he could see the blush and heard the noise Marik made, he rubbed his fingers up higher. He reached out his other hand, and started rubbing the other ear at the same time. He was really enjoying this whole thing, the feeling of the fur under his fingers, the noises Marik was making, it was…interesting at the very least.

Marik made happy noises, and lifted his hands up to Bakura's chest. Splaying his fingers across the fabric, he slowly kneaded at the other man's chest, purring all the while, not even bothering to realize that he should be embarrassed. "Mm," Marik mewled, pressing into Bakura's hands, attempting to feel his fingers even more.

Bakura's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that but he couldn't say he was complaining. The white haired man rubbed the ears all over, attempting to cover the most ground he could. He was right when he thought they were sensitive. He really wanted to know this spell now, if only so he could use it on Marik just to see him like this again.

Marik pressed more against Bakura, tail curling up around his spine at the wonderful feelings he was feeling. He half-way wanted to thank Mariku for this! … Mariku… Stopping, Marik's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled back from Bakura, breaking himself out of the other man's grasp.

"Well... If you remember, we need to get to my yami," Marik huffed, hiding his blush, as he brushed his bangs form his face.

Bakura almost wanted to whine at the lost of contact he had been rather enjoying the whole thing, but if they killed Mariku, and he told him the spell, than he could use that on Marik anytime he wanted, "True", Bakura said, pulling his hands back, crossing his arms, "Remember that he needs to tell me the spell he used, or I'm not helping you"

"Fine!" Marik grumbled, throwing his hands in the air, tail lashing behind him. "We have to find him first, though," he said simply. "After he cast the spell, he just ran away… Dirty bastard."  
>"He's huge with three feet tall blond hair Marik, he won't be that hard to find. If I was him I'd be at the game shop doing what he did to you to the Pharaoh. Because that would be funny", Bakura pointed out, hands on his hips.<p>

"Then shut the hell up and get to walking!" Marik ordered, prodding Bakura in the chest with a clawed finger. "You're not going to just tag along and be useless, got it?" Huffing, he turned away, and curled his tail up, stalking out of the room.

Bakura turned around and walked out of the room, not even bothering to hide the fact his eyes were drawn towards Marik's tail and ass. Just the way it moved was enticing, after the blond's little display in the bathroom, he couldn't really bring himself to pretend that he didn't find this whole cat thing kind of attractive.

Marik turned around over his shoulder and glared at Bakura. "Ya know, I could always just get Mariku to turn you into one as well, and then leave you stuck," the blonde pointed out, moving from the house and hurrying to the sidewalk, ready to find Mariku.

"Stop waving that tail around and I'll stop looking", Bakura said, walking up beside Marik, just so he wouldn't be tempted to look at it again, "And if you get your damn yami to turn me into a cat boy, I will use my claws to rip your throat out and eat your vocal cords"

Marik snarled, and glared up at Bakura. "You won't do a damn thing to me," he hissed, tail fluffing up as his ears flattened themselves back. "You even try and I'll fucking rip you a new one, and cut off your assets," he threatened, prodding with a claw at Bakura's crotch. "If you wanna keep your little Baku-willy, you'll watch your mouth."

"…Marik I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously you just look so adorable", Bakura admitted, his lips pressed into a thin line as he tried not to laugh. He wished he had a camera so he could remember this because honestly he would miss this when Marik changed back. He did back away slightly though, he wasn't going to risk his dick over this.

"You. Insufferable. Ass," Marik grumbled, ears flattening back, and tail fluffing up even more. "Let's just get this over with! I don't want anybody to see me like this," he grumbled. "Let's just hope stupid people assume we're furies or some shit."

"It's not my fault you're cute!" Bakura announced, unable to keep the huge smirk off his face as he followed Marik down the street, "You know if you keep looking like this I might become a furry", he murmured, hoping that Marik didn't really hear that.

"What?" Marik yelped, turning to stare incredulously at Bakura. He'd heard all right… He'd heard damn well and good. Pursing his lips, Marik glared up at Bakura, forcing himself to not be flustered. Marik was attractive. That was simple. It didn't mean anything, after all. "Well fine," he grumbled, "we'll find you some pretty little websites, huh?"

Bakura only grinned, holding his hands up in and I didn't do anything, you can't prove it gesture. "I'm just going to take pictures of you actually. And put them in a photo album. That sounds like a fun idea doesn't it, Little Kitty?" he was really enjoying this whole thing, watching Marik get flustered was a lot of fun.

Marik rolled his eyes. "You'll get pictures of me shoving my fist into your camera," he countered, snarling up at the Spirit. "Fucking weirdo."

"I'm not the one that almost came in my pants form getting my kitty ears rubbed", Bakura teased, brushing his fingers along the top of Marik's head, "Now let's find your yami and possibly kittyfied Pharaoh"

Marik let out an enraged growl as he reared his foot back, snapping it into Bakura's shin. "Fuck you!" he shouted, feeling his face flushing as he quickly turned away, stalking off, tail lasing all the way.

Bakura snarled in pain, followed Marik anyways, "Totally worth it", he mumbled to himself. He wouldn't be getting the spell if he didn't follow Marik now. That and if he left the now cat boy alone, he would get into so much trouble.

Marik turned to glare at Bakura over his shoulder, tail pointing angrily out, straight as a stick. "Go jerk off to a cat!" Marik shouted. "I can deal with this by myself, Bakura!"

"Honestly Marik, you make it act like no one's ever been attracted to you before", Bakura told him raising an eyebrow as he continued to follow, "It is really that weird that someone likes you? Even if you do look a little bit weird at the moment?"

Marik gritted his teeth. "But you're my friend Bakura." He grunted din reply, tail still lashing. "Regardless of the fact that you're a pompous, perverted asshole, and you irk my nerves, you're a friend. You shouldn't be hitting on me!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I'm not hitting on you. I'm mentioning that I think you're attractive. If I was hitting on you, you'd know if because you'd be incredibly turned on", he told him, waking with his hands in his pockets, "And I'm not perverted in the least I have no idea what you are talking about"

"So," Marik said, voice calm, not betraying his inner turmoil. "It's simply physical? I don't have to worry about you trying anything weird?" he questioned. It hurt, just the tiniest bit, that he had to play of his feelings this way. "And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be turned on by the least."

"I told you I liked you didn't I? If you don't want me to try anything I won't. You don't have to worry about Marik, you're my friend and I won't ruin that just because you happen to look very cute right now", Bakura admitted waking up beside him, "Oh trust me you would be"

Marik huffed. "Perhaps in your dreams," he grumbled, but flushed slightly at the mention of Bakura liking him. "You're to full of yourself, Bakura," the blonde chastised.

"Whatever you say Little Kitty", Bakura murmured, moving just the little bit closer to Marik, "I'm only full of myself, because I know I'm fabulous, seriously? Have you seen me lately?"

"Oh really?" Marik purred, a horrid, critical grin finding its way across his features. Lifting up a tail, he traced it along Bakura's thigh, running it up to the pale man's stomach. "I think you're looking a bit scrawny."

"Marik. Marik. Marik Marik", Bakura said, trying to move away from the wondering tail, "Stoppppp it. Stop touching me with your tail. Please stop molesting me with the tail", he was wiggling a little, uncomfortable with this whole thing.

Marik rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting," the blonde stated, wagging a finger as his tail curled around Bakura's arm. "See? It's no different than my hand!"

"I wouldn't want your hand molesting me outside in daylight either. It's just the tail is a little softer…", he trailed off for a moment eyes going glazed, before he shook his head, snapping out of it, "Aren't we supposed to be finding your yami? Don't tell me you're starting to enjoy being like this?"

Marik made a noise of surprise, and jerked his tail back, glaring angrily up at Bakura. "No, you little weirdo! We're not all furies like you!" he grumbled. "And I saw your expression, pervert. All I did was touch you with my tail!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not a furry! You just look good like this", Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms, "And you're the one that said it wasn't any different than your hand! It's not my fault that you planted that thought in my head! I'm not the pervert here!"

"It isn't different then my hand!" Marik exclaimed, slapping a hand outwards, and placing it on Bakura's stomach, running it up and down the man's body. "See? See? My hand's touching you!" Marik exclaimed childishly. "So screw you!"

"Marik, why do you keep touching me!" Bakura exclaimed, batting the hand away, between the tail and the hand he was going to be having some issues very soon, "Also I'd love to but you won't let me"

"Friends don't fuck!" Marik shrieked, tail fluffing up more as he batted at Bakura's face, using the soft palms of his hand to deliver the message that he would strike harder if necessary.  
>Bakura grabbed Marik's wrists, "I know that! Why do you think I haven't mentioned it until now? I like being your friend. I like having you around as my friend. I'm trying not to fuck that up but if you keep touching me like that I might do something we'll both regret"<p>

Marik snarled, and glared into Bakura's eyes. "Well let me get rid of that for you," he whispered sweetly, mouth curling into a smirk, as his eyes narrowed. Sucking in a deep breath, Marik reared his foot back, and launched it straight up in between Bakura's legs.

Bakura released Marik's wrists, making a noise that couldn't be heard by anything human. Falling to the ground he curled himself into a ball, hands between his knees. He was cursing, yelling in English, Japanese and Arabic. He was going to murder that little shit when he got up.

Marik gulped, but kept up his calm facade on the outside. Turning on his heel, he twitched his nose, and began slowly walking away. If he looked like he was in a rush, Bakura would think he was afraid.

Bakura managed to climb to his feet. He was either going to kill or embarrass the fucking hell out of Marik when he caught him. He started to run, wincing every little while because of the pain in his balls.

Marik heard Bakura behind him, and his eyes widened slightly. Subtly, he sped up his steps, and crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look nonchalant, and as if he didn't care that Bakura was probably going to murder him.

Bakura caught up to Marik easily, grabbing the man by his shoulders he shoved him into the alleyway they were passing. He pressed the blond against a wall, his hands on the cat's shoulders, his knee between Marik's legs, "I'm going to fucking kill you and they will never find your body"

Marik made a noise of discomfort, and arched his back, keeping it off of the rough brick wall. Glaring angrily up at Bakura, he fought down the feeling of fear, and refused to show such a horrid expression upon his face. "Let me go, Bakura," He said calmly, fighting to keep his voice from quavering. "You don't scare me, so just let me go"

"Oh you really think I believe that? You idiot! You really think that you can do something like that and get away with it?" Bakura growled, holding his face close to Marik. He was happy that the blond was scared but he was still debating what to do to the blond. He had control now and he just couldn't decide what he wanted.

"I'll scream rape," Marik threatened, wriggling in Bakura's grasp, still trying to keep the tender area of his back away from the brick. "I'll scream it clear and loud. My voice can scream better now that I'm a cat."

"Marik, Do you not remember what happened in the bathroom? You were bent over begging for me to rub your ears. All I have to do is touch them and you'll be unable to do anything but whine and purr", Bakura reminded him, a not so pleasant smile on his pale face.

Marik felt a shiver wrack his body, and he gulped. "You.. You wouldn't dare," he panted. But part of him believed Bakura would. Letting out a low yowl of fear, Marik began thrashing in Bakura's grasp. "RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!" He screeched, hoping a passerby would hear.

Bakura grinned evilly, reaching one hand up, while using the other to keep Marik in place, he began stroking the ear slowly, feeling the soft fur under his fingers. He wasn't going to kill Marik, embarrassing him sounded like so much more fun to the spirit now.

Marik let out an involuntary purr, and slumped down, crotch brushing against Bakura's thigh. "Guh," he moaned, head leaning back. "B-Bakura," he attempted to growl, but failed pathetically, too caught up in his ears being stroked.

"You know I think I rather like hearing you say my name like that", Bakura told him, the smirking ever increasing, he began to stroke just the tiniest bit faster, the reactions he was getting out of Marik were just too good to pass up right now.

Marik made another pathetic noise, before looking away in disgust. He hated Bakura for doing this to hi, and he hated himself for being taken in so easily by those stroking, teasing fingers. Cursing, he felt his tail curl up, and he lifted his head up, spitting at Bakura.

"Marik, I'd like to remind you that you brought this on yourself when you kicked me in the balls", Bakura grumbled, pulling the hand away from the ear, wiping the spit form his face, "And I don't give a fuck right now if you hate me"

"Good!" Marik shouted. "Cuz I do hate you, you dirty perverted bastard! I kicked you in the balls, but I didn't… I didn't…." Marik closed his eyes in frustration, and made a noise, lips moving in a line across his face. "Ya know what? Fuck you Bakura," he muttered. "Just hurry up.."

"Didn't what? I want you to say it already Marik, show me how much you hate me", He snarled his face closer to the blond's, he was tired of this, tired of being around Marik all the time, just tired of him in general. Having all these stupid feelings wasn't worth it if he just thought of the white haired man as a friend, everything would be better if he could make Marik hate him.  
>"No." Marik said simply, turning his head away indifferently. "Fuck you. Fuck you a thousand times over with Zorc's dragon penis." He stated huffily. "If you want to do this, fine, all you're proving is that you're capable of sexually harassing a defenseless, cursed boy."<p>

Bakura released him finally realizing just what it was that he was doing. He felt sick to his stomach. "Go find your stupid ass yami Marik. I'm going to find someone that doesn't piss me off", he walked off, not even bothering to look back at the blond, "I hope he sticks you like that forever"

Marik made a noise, and slumped down without the support of Bakura's legs. Thumping down to the ground, he stared miserably at his lap, and tugged at his shorts, angry at himself, and angry at Bakura. He didn't really want to stand up just now, and after all the pleasure he'd just received, he wasn't sure his legs could hold him.

Bakura got to the next alley before he ducked into the next alley, he feel to his hands and knees, expelling everything that was in his stomach. He was frighteningly reminded of the night his family was killed, he had had a similar reaction. He was angry, angry that Marik had pushed him to that, angry that he had let himself get so far. He had assaulted the blond, he was supposed to be his friend!

Marik shakily rose to his legs, and tottered for a moment, using his tail to balance him. Looking back at , he supposed he should be grateful at least, that he had this to help him. He couldn't wait, however, to get rid of this nuisance. If it made his friend act like this, he wanted nothing more to do with the atrocious feline appendages.

Bakura stood up, wiping the vomit form his face. He was even more disgusted now, he really should go find Marik and apologize but he didn't think he would be able to look him in the eye now. Where else could he go though? If he went back to the house there would be reminders of Marik everywhere. He could go see anyone because they would want to know what was wrong. "Fuck fuck fuck", he grumbled, moving back towards he had left Marik.

Marik stretched, arching his back like a cat and dragged his claws down the brick. Bakura was an idiot, he decided, with nothing going for him. Heading towards the exit of the alleyway, Marik began stroking his tail, pushing the fair back down. He decided that Bakura wasn't worth ruining this over. He needed to get back to normal!

Bakura saw Marik walking out of the alley, his stomach turned and he bent over, and vomited loudly again. He couldn't believe that this was having such a horrible reaction to this whole thing, and he seriously hoped that Marik hadn't heard him. The whole thing was bad enough without the blond seeing him puking his guts up for the second time.

Marik paused, and placed his hands on his hips, nose and ears twitching crazily as he attempted to identify the horrendous noise that had just attacked his ears, and the awful smell now permeating the air.

Bakura leaned against the building, breathing heavily as he attempted to get the vile taste of vomit out of his mouth. His stomach was still turning, watching Marik standing there reminded him of what he had done and made him want to be sick all over again even if there wasn't anything in there anymore.

Marik pursed his lips in a frown, and tilted his head. Shrugging it off, he flipped his hair behind his shoulders, and began walking again, curl tailing up and about around him. He could do this easily enough without his 'partner in crime'. Would it be as fun? Of course not. But it could and would still happen.

Bakura managed to steady himself and followed Marik, walking slow enough that he hopefully with his insane ears wouldn't hear his footsteps. He would apologize, and he wouldn't throw up when he did it. He would be able to look Marik in the eye and tell him he was sorry that he had done what he had done.

Marik neared the Kame Game Shop, and fiddled with one of his earrings, debating how to go about this. He didn't figure that barging into Yami's home would be a good idea. Yugi might be open to cooperation, but Yami was another thing entirely.

With a reluctant sigh, he pushed open the door, just to come face to face with his murderous yami, bearing similar fuzzy appendages on his body, the same color, exactly, as Marik's.  
>"Marik!" Yugi exclaimed popping up from behind the counter, completely human but annoyed, "Will you explain what the hell is going on please! …also you look ridiculous", he was clearly confused and annoyed, "And where's Bakura? I thought you two were joined at the hip"<p>

Marik's face flushed, and he shook his head rapidly. "Bakura and I are no such thing! Don't make assumptions." He didn't want to think of Bakura's slender hips at the moment. "And my dumb-ass yami turned me into this! With Shadow Magic!"

Mariku huffed, and shook his mane of hair. "If you want your kidney to remain in your … In your… Stom… Stomach," he rumbled, "then you'll shut up!" he rumbled, hoping to appear scary, but the ears poking out above his wild bangs was not helping in the slightest.

"You two are terrifyingly adorable", Yugi grumbled, standing up to his full height not all that scared of the now Kitty Mariku, "What did you and your boyfriend have a fight or something Marik? He didn't want to sleep with a cat person?" he refused to be nice to anyone today, his home had been invaded by an evil yami with cat ears, and his own yami wasn't even there.  
>"Bakura is not my boyfriend," Marik spat heatedly, crossing his arms across his chest as his tail fluffed up. "And no… We are not fighting!"<p>

"You're all boring," Mariku growled mutinously, and ducked his head ,nails ripping impatiently at his forearms, and causing the skin to rip apart, revealing the pink innards as blood dribbled down, splattering the front of his shirt. Rolling his eyes, Marik grabbed Yami Marik by the hair, and began dragging his yami from the shop.

"We're going home! Where you will fix this!"

"Thank you!" Yugi yelled after him, waving his hand, he was just happy that his shop would be empty once again and he wouldn't have to deal with anymore crazy people with cat ears.  
>Bakura walked into the shop, "Marik and Mariku?"<p>

"They went home, thank god. Now away with you and make up with your stupid boyfriend", the duellist muttered ducking down under the counter again.

"He's not my boyfriend!" the white haired man yelled running out of the shop, chasing down his friend and the yami.

Marik dragged Mariku down the street, lecturing him all the way. "I can't believe you did this! It's ridiculous! I can't wait to be back to normal and this whole shit can be over with! I'm going to fucking buy a giant thing of a bubble bath and just soak in it all night!"

Mariku growled, and allowed himself to be pulled, staring moodily at the ground as his tail fluffed up behind him.

Bakura keep running, he hopped that Ryou was home because he might be able to distract Mariku while his yami explain to Marik why he had acted like an idiot. If he could. He didn't even really know why he had acted the way he did in the first place after all.

Marik pulled his yami into the house, and seated the man on the couch. Planting his hands on his hips, and thrust his pink nose against Mariku's. "You are going to fix this," he snarled, "got it?"  
>Mariku made a noise, and pouted at Marik. "Don' wanna…."<p>

Ryou wandered out of the kitchen, he had been trying to find something to make for lunch that wouldn't make anyone sick, having three people that ate foods that weren't even close to each other made his life a lot harder. "…what happened to you two?" he put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh at how silly the whole thing was.

Marik rushed over to Ryou, and sunk down to his knees, wrapping his arm around Ryou's knees, burying his face in the other man's lap. "RYOUUUUU" H ewhined. Honestly, aside from Bakura, Ryou was his only friend in this topsy turvy place. "My yami's a dumbass and now I'm a kittyyyyy!" he whined.

Mariku huffed indignantly, and his tail fluffed up, glaring murderously,y at Marik.

"I can see that," Ryou said awkwardly, patting Marik on the head and trying not to laugh, Mariku with his tail all fluffed up was really quite funny and cute. The whole thing was rather funny, but he had to admit that both Ishtars were pretty cute like this, "Where's Bakura?"

Marik made an irritated noise, and stood up, glaring at the carpet. "I dunno. He was in a shitty mood or something," he said brusquely. He figured this whole thing with he and Bakura was personal, and would stay as such.

"They probably fight," Mariku sneered nastily, tongue prodding at the air.

"My tongue is long too!" Marik shouted, shoving his right back at his yami. Mariku and Marik proceeded to have a contest over whose tongue could shoot out the farthest, both of them straining the small flip of skin that tethered ones' tongue to the bottom of the mouth.

Ryou sighed, hoping his yami would come home soon, because he didn't know if he could handle these two alone. "GUYS! You have the same body and the same tongue! Therefore neither of you has a longer tongue. Also normal men measure their dicks instead of their tongue", he blinked figuring something else out, "Mariku why haven't you changed back yet?"

"Our dicks are the same too," Marik grumbled, before looking to Mariku. "Yes, why?"

Mariku blinked, and shifted slightly, tail fluffing up. "I can't," he muttered. "I forgot the spell. I was trying to cast it on Yugi and well… It kinda back-fired… When it popped in front of me, it expelled it from my mind!"

"I. Will. MURDER YOU!" Marik shrieked, launching himself up and tackling his yami to the ground, claws coming unsheathed.

"MARIK NO BAD KITTY, NO KILLING", Ryou yelled reaching for the spray bottle he used when Bakura got too worked about Yami being anywhere near the house. He sprayed some on Marik's face, hoping that it would work.

Marik wailed, and launched backwards, wiping frantically at his face. "WAHHHH! RYOU!" He screeched, wanting nothing to do with all of this kitty like stuff. He hated the water now flecking his face, and he quickly tried to get rid of it.

"Thank you! Now Mariku, where did you find this spell and does it have a limit for how long it lasts?" Ryou asked, keeping a firm hold on the spray bottle in case he needed to use it again.

Marik glared at his yami, while Mariku placed a finger to his chin, tapping at it. "Definitely no longer then a year. I Didn't want it to last forever," he grumbled, "Just enough to piss Marik off, and send Bakura's hormones crazy."

"So Bakura is a furry"!" Marik shouted, a triumphant laugh following as he smack a valiant fist intot he palm of his hand. Mariku gave him an 'are you fucking stupid' look, but decided to let his hikari think that.

"You don't have to be furry to think you two are adorable right now", Ryou grumbled, wondering where the hell his yami was right now, he hadn't really being paying attention to what he was saying. He could really use Bakura around, he needed help with both of them.

Marik huuffed. "I see nothing adorable about this situation!" Marik spat, glaring at Mariku. "I see only a giant eyesore.."

Ryou sprayed Marik again, "Stop that. He's the only one that might be able to help us with this. Mariku, you don't actually seemed that annoyed with being part cat"

Mariku shrugged. "Ironic, isn't it? Especially since my hikari's the one that's a pussy," He sneered, chuckling softly, looking at Marik with a vicious grin. "Or, I'm sure Bakura wishes he had one."  
>Marik flushed, and glared hatefully at Ryou and his yami. "Fuck you both with a spiked dildo!"<p>

"I don't have the hole for that!"

"You know that men can have sex with men right?" Ryou asked, inching closer to Mariku, like Bakura he really wanted to touch those ears, they looked incredibly soft looking and he was never one to pass up something soft looking.

Mariku blinked, and stared incredulously at the white haired man before him. "HOW?" He demanded, face scrunching up in confusion.

Marik made a disgusted noise, and rose to his feet, quickly heading for the ext. He really didn't want to be here for all this stupidity.

Ryou sighed and rubbed his head, "Penis goes in the anus. There's a bundle of nerves up there and when you hit it with the penis the man on the bottom fills pleasure. There."

Mariku stared, jaw gaping. "But… But… Shit comes out of there…" he whispered.

Marik made a noise of frustration, and quickly exited the house, stumbling out onto the porch with an irritated expression.

"And blood comes out of a vagina every month!" Ryou exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "I didn't say that it made sense!"

Bakura was sitting on the porch staring out at the street, his head in his hands. His stomach was still turning and he wanted to be sick again. He couldn't even make himself go into that damn house.

Mariku harumphed, and glared at Ryou. "Well, I wouldn't know, anyways!" he grumbled. "Hikari's a virgin, and I'm not allowed out by myself, so I've never experienced your sex… I did find some magazines though," Mariku stated, prodding at his lip. "They were interesting…"

Marik gave a dejected sigh, and moved forward quietly. Bakura may have been an ass, but Marik had kicked him in the balls. Mumbling under his breath, Marik dropped down to his hands and knees, and crawled up to Bakura, pressing his face against the other man's arm, making loud, embarrassing purring noises.

"…where did you find magazines?" Ryou asked trying not to go wide eyed, he was a teenage boy with no partner, it wasn't his fault that he kept some racy magazines in his room, but he rather hoped that Mariku was talking about someone else's magazines.

Bakura lifted his head up, his pale face completely drained of color, "…I'm sorry I did that to you. You didn't deserve it", he smiled a little bit though, watching Marik's little display, "I mean it"  
>Mariku grinned. "Your room. I must say, little bunny, I didn't think you were quite capable of possessing such things. Your room is usually filled with odd letters, and boring school things," the yami yawned, trotting on all fours to the couch, where he curled up.<p>

Marik blinked, and shook his head. He plopped down aside Bakura, and spread his legs out a bit, getting comfortable. His hands went behind his body, propping him up as he regarded Bakura lazily, tail swishing back and forth. "Nah," he said simply. "I bout damn popped your balls, didn't I?"

"Ohhhhh god. You can't tell anyone about that! Bakura still thinks I'm innocent….and you know straight", Ryou grumbled, moving form foot to foot, "Please, Mariku? I'm begging you here", he didn't even stop to scolded the blond about going into his room.

"…I puked. After I left, I went into the alley next door and I threw up. And then when I saw you again, I threw up again", Bakura muttered, sitting up with his elbows on his knees, propping head up on his hands, "And yeah you did. I forgive you though"

Mariku cracked open an eye lazily. "I wasn't going too. I do request free access, though. Sneaking in there when you're not home is frustrating, and hard to do… I have issues finishing that fast," he whined.

Marik frowned, and scooted forward. "Do ya… Uh…" Marik searched frantically for something that could make Bakura feel better. Finally making up his mind, he lowered his head down, resting it in Bakura's lap, as he lay down on his back, curling up like a kitten. "Mariku… Mariku said you're a furry, basically so uh.. you can uh…" Marik nuzzled at Bakura. "You can touch my ears… If it'll make you feel better. My tail too," he said, running it along Bakura's arm.

Ryou flushed bright red at the idea that Mariku had been using his magazines form their intended propose. He couldn't even answer the blond's request because he was so shocked and he had to admit slightly interested about what had been going on when he was gone.

"I'm not a furry", Bakura muttered, but start stroking Marik's ears lightly, "I just like seeing you like this. I think you look cute like this and you've always reminded me of a cat. It's just kind of fitting", he admitted, smiling at little at the blond, "Did you find Mariku?"

"Ryouuuuuuuu," Mariku purred, eying the other man. "Look here bunny, I am an impatient man. Answer me now."

Marik flushed at the compliment, and nodded, leaning into Bakura's hand. "Mm," he purred, tail twirling in figure eights behind his back. "Keep petting me, and maybe I'll answer you," he replied through a haze of pleasure, moving even farther into Bakura's lap.

Ryou blinked, the bright blush still on his cheeks, "OkayyesyoucanusethemnoIwasn'"

Bakura continued to pet the soft ears, "You make adorable little noises when you're enjoying something", he mumered, tracing little circles in the fur, "I'm petting you Little Kitty, now I suggest you tell me what's going on with these furry appendages"

Mariku arched his eyebrows, and flicked his tail lazily, looking for all the world like a lounging lion, regarding Ryou coolly as he pulled his knees into his stomach, furthering the image as he regarded the little hikari. "All righty then… Could you fetch me one?" he smirked.

Marik whined. "But it feels gooooooood," Marik mumbled. "I don't wanna talllllllllk."

"Mariku, no!" Ryou said, waving his hands in front of him, flushing even brighter, "Why would you make me do that?" he had to admit he was curious of what Mariku would do if he had one of those magazines. In front of him. On the couch. With his pants—Ryou shook his head, he wasn't going to think about that.

"Fine", Bakura decided to reach his hand down, grasping lightly at tail, as he stroked it form base to tip, still rubbing the ears.

Mariku frowned. "You can bring them, or I'm going to get them," he rumbled. "And when I walk by you, I will snatch your britches, and throw you out into the street," he grumbled. "You have fun out there, as well, because I'll stuff a magazine down your boxers and let your yami see what you do in your free time."

Marik let out a sharp yelp, and threw his head back, face completely flushed. He hadn't thought it would feel this… This good! The ears felt wonderful, yes, but this… This was completely different. Panting slightly, Marik's hands flew up to Bakura's chest, where he kneaded softly at the other man, groaning. "Oh, Bakura, I don't wanna lose them if they do thiiiiiiiis."

"Massive dick head!" Ryou grumbled, stalking out of the room to his own. He pulled the box out of his closet, hidden under his dungeons and dragons books. He had no idea how Mariku had found them. He picked the one out of the top, one of his newest ones that he had actually just bought that morning. He trudged back to the living room, and handed it to Mariku, "Here"  
>"…Marik are you sure you want me to do this?" Bakura didn't want to do anything that the blond didn't want him to do, especially not after the incited in the alley way. He did admit that the noises and kneeding made him think that Marik did want it, but he couldn't be sure.<p>

Mariku grinned, and took the book. "Come here, bunny," he said, sitting up, patting the couch beside him. "We can look at it together!"

Marik growled, and lowered his head back down. "Stroke faster before I claw your skin open," he commanded, digging his nails in lightly to get the point across.

Ryou's face went back to the bright red that it had previously been, he had a hard enough time looking at his porn when he was in his room with the door locked, looking at it with Marik wouldn't be pleasant. He obeyed though, sitting beside the yami, awkward all hell.

"As you wish", Bakura mumered, increasing the pace of which he was stroking the tail, it was a lot like giving a hand job he though, beyond the fact it was much fuzzier than a penis.

Mariku looped an arm around Ryou's waist, and crushed the boy to his side, spreading the book open across their laps. "I've never seen this one," he commented, looking at Ryou. "Nice choice though.

Marik groaned again. "A-Ahn Bakura, oh Bakuuuuraaaa," Marik purred, pressing his face into the man's chest, clinging desperately to him. "Y-You're making it warm," he whined.

Ryou's flushed didn't fade when he was crushed against Mariku, it just increased, "…I bought it today", he muttered trying to look anywhere but the book and Mariku.

"I really do like hearing you say my name like that", Bakura mumered, increasing his tail stroking, "Do you have any idea what's happening right now Marik?" He rested his chin against Marik's head,blowing softly on the ears.

Mariku began flipping through the pages, fingers drumming along Ryou's hip. "You have extremely good taste!" he commended. "Really. I didn't think people could buy those types of clothes!"  
>Marik groaned, and jerked slightly, voice dropping deeper then he'd ever gotten it before. "No, no oh I don't wanna know I just wanna feel it Bakuraaaaa," he moaned, pressing his face into the crook of Bakura's neck.<p>

"You are a horrible person!" Ryou whined, finally forcing himself to look down at the book, he hadn't gotten a chance to look at this one yet, and he wasn't going to pass up a chance to.  
>"I just don't want you to be surprised by what happens once you reach your peek", Bakura told him, increasing the stroking, "I can't believe you're tail is this sensitive"<p>

Mariku blinked. "Horrible?" he rumbled, not understanding. "We're having fun bonding time though, right? Hikari said I should bond more."

Marik panted, and leaned back slightly, eyes becoming lidded as his breath hitched, staring at Bakura. "Wha-what? What's a pea… A pea…." Marik let out another sharp cry, body going ridged as his jaw became slack. With a flushed face, Marik spoke up in small voice, "Bakura my pants are wet," he whispered.

Ryou wiggled in his seat, "…sorry I thought you understood. Um I don't look at this stuff with anyone else. Somedays it hard to look at it when I'm alone"

Bakura kissed Marik's forehead gently, "You just had an orgasm Little Kitty, we should get you a shower and some clean pants", he mummered, "That's why I asked you if you knew what was happening"

Mariku frowned, still majorly confused. "Why?" he questioned. "You do not have to be ashamed around me, bunny. I know what your penis does." he stated simply. "It will stand up, then you touch it, and it feels good, and it goes away. It's simple, really. Feel no shame."

Marik flushed, and he stared down at his lap. "EW!" He shrieked, launching up from Bakura's lap, making high pitched cat noises as he stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the railing and staring at Bakura. "Y-you… Wuh.. Wuh… We… MY TAIL VIRGINITY!" He screamed, not able to process any of this.

"…yeah I know but hu…mortals? Is mortals not offensive to you?" Ryou mumbled, trying to figure out how he can say this, "Mortals are taught that we shouldn't do this kind of stuff with other people around unless we're having sex with them and I've never been in that postion before and I'm sorry I'm so awkward Mariku"

"I asked you if you wanted me to stop Marik, you said no", Bakura reminded him sighing, he had probably just lost all of Marik's trust again and he had no idea how to get it back this time.

Mariku nodded slowly, before closing the book and setting it to the side. "You should've said as such," Mariku stated simply, shrugging his broad shoulders. "And mortals does not offend me. I know what I am and what I am not."

Marik sunk to the ground, burying his head in his hands. "Oh my Gods, with a man," he whispered dejectedly. "Not even by a busty woman, but by a man." Now he was merely rambling to himself, not even registering anyone was around him. "To Bakura. Bakura of all people," he whined, tugging at his hair.

"I really thought you knew!" Ryou said, with his eyes wide trying to apologize for getting upset about the whole thing, "I'm sorry, um I'll tell you next time you're doing something that's um uncomfortable for mortals, okay? And you can still use them when ever you want"

"I don't see what's so wrong about this. It's not like we had sex Marik. And you know there are worse people who could have done that to you", Bakura grumbled crossing his arms, he was more than a little bit offended that Marik seemed so upset about everything.

Mariku nodded slowly, tail flicking impatiently. "All right…" Shifting his gaze sideways to the book, he picked it up again, and began flicking through it, making sure not to touch Ryou.

Marik hissed, and glared at Bakura. "Shut. UP!" he growled. "It would be like me reaching over and touching your penis!" he shouted, letting out another yowl. "It felt so good and now I feel dirty BAKURAAAAA!" Ears flattened back, Marik reached up, and quickly pushed off his shorts, making a disgusted noise. "Eugh…"

"….Mariku? Can I touch your ears?" Ryou whispered, biting his lip, he really wanted to but he was afraid that the blond would get mad that he wanted to.

"I'm sorry that I did what you asked me to", Bakura growled, standing up, "I just did what you wanted and now I have to deal with you freaking out? Idiot", he strolled back into the house, ignoring his hikari and the other yami on the couch.

Mariku blinked, and tilted his head sideways, continuing to look at the book as he offered Ryou up his ears. "Go at it then."

Marik watched him go, whining slightly. Nose twitching, he curled up in a little ball, not wanting to move. He didn't want Ryou or Mariku to see him this way, and he certainly didn't want to run into Bakura. He'd hoped that Bakura would be the least bit sensitive about all this, but of course the yami wouldn't be! Cursing himself for being stupid and naive, Marik just sat there, feeling ready and poised to vomit.

Ryou wondered for a second if he should go after Bakura who seemed at first glace angry, but the hikari knew that was his hurt look. He couldn't be there for Bakura all the time though, so he reached up and stroked the ear gently.

Bakura got as far as the bathroom before he realized what a dick he was being. Marik hadn't even had a girlfriend before, he hadn't kissed anyone. He had been living under ground for most of his life. Hell he didn't even know what an orgasm was. He groaned and marched back out to the porch. He stood beside Marik for a second, "…I'm sorry for the second time today. Even your yami has more social skills than I do"

Mariku purred slightly, and smiled at Ryou, momentarily forgetting the porn, and even pushed it from his lap, snuggling happily up to Ryou.

Marik didn't reply. He merely stood up, grabbed his shorts, and moved into the house again, heading quickly towards the a bathroom, tail tucked carefully between his legs, making sure it didn't touch anything. He didn't know just how sensitive it was, and he didn't want to risk it.

Ryou had to smile, he hadn't expected Mariku to react like this to having his ears rubbed. It made him less afraid of the yami, after all he wasn't so scary, not any more.

Bakura growled, slamming his fist into the railing, not caring if he hurt himself. He had fucked up this time. He shouldn't have walked away, he should have thought for once in his damn life about someone other than himself. Sure he had been a little bit hurt by Marik's reaction, but it had been a deserved reaction. He could feel the blood dripping along his fingers, it was warm and felt horrible.

Mariku paused, ears twitching as Bakura's fist collided with the railing. With a cruel grin, he ran a tongue along his teeth. "Oh oh! Such dark feelings in the air, little hikari!" he whispered to Ryou, voice thick with the ecstasy of it.

Marik stripped down, before cranking on the water, yowling as some hit his skin. The cat genes within him were not going to enjoy this. Sighing, he figured afterwards he could go talk to Bakura. Just for the moment he felt dirty, and he wanted to clean off first.

"You would get turned on form that", Ryou mumered, not really caring about what might have happened to Bakura, it was easier not to, the yami had his share of freak outs since he had gotten his own body. There had been a lot of nightmares the first month.

Bakura sat down, his legs were weak, and his hand hurt, there was probably splinters in the wound. He would have to disinfect it and wrap it up. Not something he was looking forward to but it could wait for a little while longer.

Mariku rolled his eyes, and snorted. "It is of my essence," he pointed out simply, flopping down in Ryou's lap, lounging there happily.

Marik hurriedly showered, letting out crooning, whining noises of discomfort the whole time. When finished, he grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his body, trying to get warm yet again. Peering out of the bathroom, he pushed his wet bangs back, and stared around, making sure no one would spot him.

"Right now you aren't acting very dark", Ryou teased, scratching behind one of Mariku's ears, "You're acting more like a silly little kitten than a scary yami"

Bakura considered going back in, but it didn't seem like it was a good idea. Mariku and Ryou were being weird and cuddling on the couch, Marik was mad at him. He just sat there, bleeding. Ryou was going to kill him for having to take blood stains yet again out of his clothes.

Mariku huffed. "Your lap is comfortable," he argued. "Why should I Act dark at the moment?"

Marik quickly hurried into his bedroom, dragging on some low hanging pajama bottoms so he could allow his tail to stick out without pain. He didn't bother with his shirt, and quickly walked outside. "Bakura!" he yelped, ears flattening back as he eyed the blood with obvious distaste. "Ra!"

"I'm teasing Mariku, calm down", Ryou said with a smile, "You never did explain why you did this though, the whole turning Marik and the Pharaoh into a cat boys thing I mean"

"…hi", Bakura mumered, looking down as if he suddenly noticed that he was bleeding, "I hit the railing because I'm an idiot. It kind of hurts. Did I mention that I'm sorry? Because I am. I shouldn't have done that to you, even if you asked me to"

Mariku snorted. "I told you. I just thought it would be amusing. And again, it would drive Bakura crazy." Grinning maniacly, he looked at Ryou, clearly amused.

Marik sighed, and dropped down to his knees next to Bakura. He picked up Bakura's hand, and began licking at the knuckles, swiping the blood away, and pulling out the splinters with the rough surface of his newly acquired tongue.

"How did you know that this would drive Bakura crazy though?" Ryou asked, still stroking the ears lightly, "I didn't even know it would drive him crazy and he was in my head for years"  
>Bakura watched Marik go through these actions, seemingly only half paying attention. He didn't understand why he was helping him after everything that had happened today, "I'm sorry", he said again like it hadn't gotten across the other times he had said it.<p>

Mariku smirked. "Bakura likes seeing hikari in vulnerable ways," he stated simply, swiping his tongue over his hand and dragging it over his ear. Giggling happily, Mariku repeated it several times.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he commanded. "Why don't you grow a new pair, since apparently yours really did get busted," he grumbled. "Be a man and quit apologizing. I'm not pissed at you anyways."

"…this is true", Ryou said nodding, smiling as he watched Mariku wash himself, "You are really enjoying being part cat aren't you? I mean Marik's not doing so bad but you took it really well"  
>"Maybe I don't want to grow a pair. Balls are useless for me anyways, it's not like I'm going to be a relationship anytime soon that requires me to use them", he grumbled, pulling his hand back to investigate it, "You aren't?"<p>

Mariku smirked. "I think that has to do with the fact that a child made me," He admitted.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should go out and get layed, instead of pleasuring a poor little kitty," Marik teased, waggling his hind-quarters in the air, like a cat preparing to pounce. "And no, I'm not mad at you…" Marik sighed. "and I apologize. I over-reacted… It was just… It was just scary."

"It's kind of nice, your little kidness I mean. It's fun watching you get all excited about new things, like ice cream", Ryou said softly, moving his hands to the other ear.

"I don't want to. I was never really interested in sex when I was alive the first time, why should I suddenly be interested in it now?" Bakura mumbled, inspecting his shirt, there were several blood drops on it. Ryou was going to kill him, "I should have remembered that that would have been your first sexual experiance. We can call Mai and ask her to blow you if it would make you feel better"

Mariku huffed. "If you're mocking me, you won't live long, hikari," he snarled.

Marik flushed. "Wha- NO! No! This was fine enough," he mumbled, before moving forwards, sniffing at Bakura's shirt. "Ew… Ryou's going to kill you," he stated. "And that was a jack-ass move of you to do! You could've been hurt. Stupid ass," the cat-boy accused, flicking him angrily with his tail. It wasn't sensitive any longer, without someone rubbing at it.

"I'm not! I promise! I'm not stupid you know, I did survive having Bakura in my head for years after all!" Ryou insisted, not wanting to upset the blond, after they had reached some kind of understanding.

"I'm aware he'll kill me, I can't really bring myself to care", Bakura told him, with a sigh, "And I hit things when I'm angry, would I rather I hit you? A little bit of blood isn't a big deal or anything"

Mariku made a low rumbling noise, before prodding at Ryou. "I think your yami is slightly more humane then I am," he sneered, clearly disdainful, thinking lesser of Bakura. "He's stupid, with those kindly feelings he lets boil within him."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I can show you how to clean it out, dip-shit," Marik grumbled, ears rotating atop his head. "And if you ever dared to hit me," he said, with the air of someone who didn't care, "I'd rip out your kidney and shove it down your throat."

"He stabbed me in the arm. Left me locked in my mind for days on end, sealed my friends inside dolls and tried to destory the world", Ryou grumbled, glaring a little at Mariku, "That's sooo fucking humane. Not to mention the fact all of this happened only a few weeks after the worst day of my life"

"…thank you, I'd appreciate that", Bakura told him honestly rubbing his injured hand gently, "And that's why I hit the railing rather than you. I like my everything where it is. Also, congrats on being the first person in this house to have you're anything virginity taken, that doesn't involve your hand"

Mariku snorted, and licked his hand, dragging it over his ears once more. "Pussy stuff," he retorted. "Your Yami's more whipped then a pup now, any who," Mariku finished, tail flicking lazily as he sneered at Ryou. "And it's only bad because you're a pathetic human."

Marik flushed, and leaned forward slightly, peering up at Bakura, ears flattening back. "You're a virgin?" he mumbled incredulously. "You've just… You've always seemed like… Like you knew and…" Marik's tail curled up slightly. "Y-you knew what to do then…"

"Dick", Ryou grumbled, he could bring himself to see Mariku's point of view though, the yami was insane so what seemed bad to him, wasn't all that bad to the blond, "I don't know why I talk to you"

"I never had time when I was alive the first time, if you remember I was too busy trying to kill the Pharaoh to do anything that involved women or men in my bed. I didn't even have a bed", Bakura mumered, watching Marik, "I took sex ed with Ryou, I know about how the body works, I've just never experienced it before"

"Because you're a lonely little boy who sits around jerking off to magazines all by himself," Mariku supplied amicably, studying his nails, and making sure they were sharp enough, should the need arise.

"Oh." Marik said simply, and sat back down. He really had thought Bakura was experienced. With all the sly jokes he made, and with the inappropriate way he behaved, Marik had merely assumed. "Why… Why haven't you… Y'know…" Marik waved a hand. "You have your own body now. You could, you know?"

"Hey! You steal those magazines! You can't even buy your own, so what does that make you?" Ryou asked, a little bit annoyed now, annoyed enough that he forgot who he was talking to.  
>Bakura could almost here what Marik was thinking, he acted like a pervert therefore he should have been experienced. He would really have to explain to Marik that experience didn't always mean pervert, "I've never wanted to. It seems pointless to me"<p>

Mariku made a noise. "I found them on accident!" he grumbled. "I was merely curious as to what they were. All that makes me is a confused person placed in a world I don't understand," he stated simply, flicking his tail. "I am surprised that such things were near those sad letters." Wrinkling his nose up, Mariku looked at Ryou. "Well, I think they're sad. They smelt of tears and despair." Mariku let out a happy purr.

Marik nodded, before scooting forward, sitting beside Bakura. He gulped slightly, before fiddling with the draw strings on his pants. "So you've… Never liked anyone enough to do… that with them…? Isn't that what's it's for? People you like?"

"You're a confused kitty cat placed in a world you don't understand", Ryou corrected, he blinked for a moment, letters…oh, "…you found those huh", he muttered, biting his lip, moving his head so his hair was covering his face. He didn't want to get into a huge a conversation about it.

"…my mother taught me that I should only have sex with someone that I loved", Bakura told him with a slightly smile remembering her, "I've never loved someone before, so I've never had sex"

Mariku made a mwr? of confusion, before sitting up. He leaned inwards, pushing his wet kitten nose through Ryou's hair, and snuffling at the boy's ear. He made a happy humming noise. "I shall bring those up more if they make you sad!"

"Oh." Marik said simply, yet again. He felt slightly awkward, though he couldn't quite say why. Shifting slightly, he drummed his fingers along the porch. "My dad told me that my penis would fall off if I ever tried to have sex, and that it was a vile way for evil to enter your body, and corrupt you so the Gods would hate and shun you."

"I write them to my sister", Ryou admitted, putting his hand on Mariku's head, if the yami was going to bring them up, he might as well tell him about it. It wasn't like it would hurt all that much anymore, "It makes me feel better"

"…your father was insane. You do know that he would have to have had sex with your mother to have you and Ishuiz? And that to carry on the family line you would have to have sex with a woman?" Bakura pointed out, he hadn't known any of this but it made a lot of sense.

Mariku frowned, and tilted his head. "But why? Is your sister far away?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "I know that now, you dork," he grumbled. "But back then, I didn't. And plus," Marik grinned, and flopped down into Bakura's lap, letting out a contented noise. "You just gave me the best tail-job a kitten could hope fore, and it's still attached," he joked, waving it around.

"…she's dead. She's been dead for so long," Ryou said pressing his lips into a thin line, "She was four years old, my mother was driving. It was raining. We went off the road"

"Tall job? Is that what we're calling it now?" Bakura asked with a smile, he was feeling better now, everything was basically back to normal, "You know if you give it a name, that implies you want it too happen again"

Mariku merely blinked, and began licking his tail, settling back again. "Youcan continue to be sad over it," the yami stated simply, not pausing in his tongue strokes, "it doesn't matter. I didn't ask to know. Your sadness is absolutely delicious though, I might add."

Marik rolled his eyes. "While that was completely and utterly amazing," Marik said, twirling his tail against the floor of the porch, "I don't think I could do it again," he whined. "It felt too good, ya know?"

Ryou nodded, letting the tears run free. He didn't really mind that Mariku was enjoying his sadness, at least someone was. It might have been years since Amane's death but that didn't mean he had to get over it. "She would have liked you. She was always kind of evil"

"Marik I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never felt that before, so I have no idea why it felt to good", Bakura said with a roll of his eyes, "The idea that something could feel to good is rather ridiculous to me"

Mariku nodded slightly, and pulled himself into Ryou's lap, catching the boy's tears as they fell, grinning at the salty, bitter taste upon his tongue.

Marik frowned, and sat up again. "Well…." Running his thoughts through his head, Marik reached down, and rubbed slightly at Bakura's pants, before quickly retracting his hand, not wanting to keep it there. "You felt that, right?"

"Would you call me crazy if I told you that this is actually making me feel better?" Ryou asked, the tears still falling onto Mariku's face, "Because it is somehow"

"I felt you rubbing my dick yes", Bakura said smirking, just because he couldn't resist, Marik had given him the prefect chance to bother him, "So what does this have to do with anything?"  
>Mariku merely made a barking noise. "No," he answered instead. "It isn't odd to me. But that's because this is simple. You cry, I drink. That's natural. You writing letters to someone who will never read them is not."<p>

Marik gulped, and peered at Bakura, looking like an inquisitive, naughty cat that had been caught in the act. "Did you… Did you not feel good?" He mumbled.

"I like to think she reads them. I don't want to think that I don't remember her because I do. I think about her everyday and I miss her", Ryou told him thinking about how silly it sounded now, "When I see her again, I'd like to here that she read every word"

"Mar, you rubbed me for a second through my jeans and boxers, of course I didn't feel anything", Bakura said with a shrug, "Maybe if I was already aroased I would feel something but I'm not"

Mariku paused, and tilted his head. "Do you think that maybe… Your sister… As evil as she is… Wants you to suffer in perhaps a different way?"

Marik paused. "Oh." He mumbled. "Sorry then… That just… Made things awkward, didn' it?"

Ryou shook his head, "She wasn't evil like you, she could feel things and she loved me. She told me nearly everyday. She told me before she died", he mumered, the tears starting all over again, "You don't miss your mother?"

"It didn't Mar, trust me. After everything you rubbing me a little bit won't make us awkward…so tell me, you've never kissed someone before have you?" Bakura asked, the smirk wide on his face.

"No." He stated simply. "I wasn't even born whenever Marik learned of her. She died when he was born, and while he was sad, it wasn't life-changing, so I did not take on those emotions." Shrugging, Mariku's tail flickered.

Marik glared, ears twitching moodily. "I don't see that that's any of your business," he spat, scooting further back.

"Huh", Ryou mumered watching the tail flick, deciding the change the subject he asked, "Can I touch your tail?" he felt more confident about asking Mariku about this kind of stuff now.

"I'll tell you if I've had mine or not if you tell me if you've yours", Bakura told him, the smirk not leaving his face.

Mariku laughed, and proffered his tail to the boy. "You don't have to ask to touch me," he replied wagging the tail. "I myself am one for touching."

Marik grumbled slightly, before nodding his head. "I have… Had my first kiss," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "It was painful, and I ended up getting myf ace smashed in because Mariku thought it was funny."

"I don't want you to like eat me or something if you don't like it", Ryou mumered, taking the tip of the tail his hand, stroking it slightly, "I've noticed, you seem to enjoy laying on my lap like a cat"

"Wait, did you kiss Mariku or did he just smash your face off something?" Bakura asked for conformation, he wasn't really sure what had gone on, Marik story being slightly confusing.  
>Mariku nodded. "I like being a cat," he grumbled. "No complicated emotions, and I get touched and pleased by you."<p>

Marik tugged at his hair. "When Mariku first got his separate body, we both wanted to know what a kiss was like… So… We… Kissed," he admitted. "But Mariku got scared, flipped the fuck out, and yeah…"

Ryou blushed bright red, he had no idea if Mariku knew how that sounded like or not. He had to admit he liked having the blond yami laying in his lap though, he pulled his hand gently along the lenght of his tall.

"…I kissed your sister", Bakura blurted out trying to make this all a little less awkward, but knowing as soon as he said it, that it wouldn't make anything less awkward. He would probably make it a lot more awkward.

Mariku let out a low groan. "Muh… My tail… What're you doing?"

Marik blinked, and stared at Bakura. "Do you want me to rip off body parts of yours?" the blonde demanded heatedly, tail lashing. "Who the hell tells someone that! That's like me bragging to you about making out with Ryou!"

Ryou stopped himself, staring down at Mariku, not really sure what was going on, but he didn't know if he wanted to continue.

"I'M SORRY!", Bakura said, pushing himself up against the railing, "It was an accident and I didn't mean to tell you! I didn't want to do it, but it was at Christmas time and Ryou put up the mistletoe and we got caught underneath it!"

Mariku frowned, and peered hazily back at his tail. "It felt like when I jerk off," he grumbled.

"You are unbelievable!" Marik shouted, rising up as well. "And you continue to talk about it!" Glaring angrily at his friend, Marik felt something akin to jealousy bubbling in his stomach. Brushing it away, he passed it off as protectiveness for Isis.

"…you want me to keep doing it?" Ryou asked, his face once again dark red with blush.

"…I'm so sorry", Bakura mumered, he shouldn't have said anything. Isis had told him not to, it had just been a quick peek on the lips, nothing more. He hadn't even felt anything, just thought that he hoped no one had seen anything.

Mariku grumbled, but his ears twitched. "I dunno…" he grumbled, looking confused. Mariku didn't quite understand.

Marik merely made a noise and looked away, peering out into the yard, wanting to look anywhere but at Bakura.

"Alright, I won't though you like that again then", Ryou informed him, "I think you're tail is sensitive enough that it causes a sexual reaction"

Bakura pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, he fucked up again. Big time, he shouldn't have told Marik that, it just made everything that much worse.

Mariku blinked, and looked at Ryou. "Really?" he mumbled, leaning down and stroking his own tail, frowning. "I don't feel anything… And I licked it…" Whining Mariku stroked harder. "Dammit…"

Marik sighed, and drummed his nails along the railing. "I think… I think I'm going to go to bed," Marik announced to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's only when someone else strokes it?" Ryou offered, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, "Mariku, what was the spell for? I mean did it just make you part cat or do it do something else…?"

Bakura nodded, he just didn't want to fight with Marik anymore. He didn't even want to go in there, his hikari was all curled up with Mariku, being happy. He didn't want to see that.

Mariku frowned. "If there was more, I don't remember," he grumbled. "All I know is it heightens everything you feel, and makes you have kitty stuff. I think it's because cats are super sensitive, but any emotion that someone is feeling when they have the spell over top them, kind of gets doubled."

Marik gritted his teeth, and glared. Bakura's nod made him even angrier. Bakura didn't even care that Marik was mad! His thoughts are all probably filled with Isis, Marik thought angrily. "Fuck you!" Marik shouted, ears flattening back as his tail fluffed up.

Ryou nodded, he reached out and stroked Mariku's tail gently, just to see what would happen. He had a pretty good idea but he just wanted to be sure. This whole spell sounded like an awfully bad idea with Marik's ridiculous amount of feelings.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't enjoy it. I don't like your sister like that. I didn't think you would listen to me though. If I let you go now you'll get angrier and angrier and maybe you'll hit me and that will make you feel better and I'll let you, because you're my friend! And maybe I like you as more than that but I'm not allowed to tell you because you'll freak out and neither of us can handle that!" Bakura ranted standing up, he was tired, his balls still hurt and he couldn't handle all of this freaking out.

Mariku moaned, and stretched out, pathetic noises coming from his throat as Ryou stroked.

Marik blinked, and tried to sort through the wall of words within his mind. He did, however, catch one thing. "You… You said as more then a friend," Marik muttered, turning to Bakura, ears up and tail wagging slightly.

Ryou stopped picking his hand up form the tail, "So it is only when someone else touches you, I'm not sure why though"

"…you think I touched you like that because you're just my friend?" Bakura asked, looking away and leaning against the railing, "I mean you are my friend, but I like you as more than that and I don't know what I'm saying anymore just hit me already"

Mariku shrugged slightly, and sat back up again, tucking his tail away. "I don't know… could have to do with the emotions things? Maybe if it's someone we are attatched too, we feel it?"

Marik blinked, and blushed slightly. "W-Well…" Fidgeting with his tail, Marik looked around. He looked at Bakura, however, when the pale man told him to hit him. "Okay," he agreed, punching Bakura lightly in the arm. "There. That was for being stupid and hurting yourself."

"Why would you feel it when I touched you though? You aren't attached to me", Ryou asked, pushing his hair behind his ear, "I mean that makes sense because Marik's been emotional all day"  
>"…are you mad at me still?" Bakura asked rubbing his arm slightly, "I mean I've been nothing but a dick to you today you can be mad if you want"<p>

Mariku blinked, and stared at Ryou. "You're the only one so far in this world that I haven't attacked," he admitted. "Or attempted to…" Mariku still had a scar from when he'd attempted to get Bakura.

Marik hummed slightly, before grinning. "No~ I'm not mad at you~" he sing-songed, moving closer, hands clasped behind his back as he peered up at Bakura, smiling.

"Does that translate to you like me in Mariku speak?" Ryou asked, blinking a little bit, "I mean as a friend. We've kind of become friends today haven't we? I mean I thought we were, at least we haven't killed each other yet"

"…Marik what are you doing?" Bakura asked, a little concerned about well everything about how Marik was acting. None of this made sense, the blond was acting so differently than he been before.

Mariku blinked. "You may call me what you please," Mariku responded, shaking his mane of hair out. "It truly makes no difference to me."

Marik merely giggled, and leaned even closer, pressing his chest against Bakura's, bringing his mouth closer to the pale haired man's own.

"Friend is is then", Ryou said, tucking his legs up underneath himself, "You've never really had a friend before, have you?"

"Marik! What are you doing? Are you high Marik?", Bakura asked, more than a little bit terrified about what was going on right now, he bent his head down a little bit, trying to get a better look at Marik.

"No," Mariku said simply, leaning forward. "What stuffs do us friends do, then?"

Marik's eyes lit up happily, thinking that Bakura was trying to kiss him. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Bakura's lips, and let his hands rest on the other man's hips.

"…I have no idea. Bakura kept killing all of my friends and nothing Yugi and them did was ever normal", Ryou said blinking, trying to figure out what was going on.

It hadn't been Bakura's intention but he couldn't say he minded, he wondered though, what if Marik was really enjoying it and his hormaons were going crazy. He slipped his hand up to the blond's shoulder, pressing himself against the other man.

Mariku frowned. "Marik and Bakura just argue a lot… Do we do that?"

Marik made a noise, and welcomed the closer areas. He looped his arms about Bakura's hips, happily moving closer to the man.

"Marik and Bakura aren't friends. They are boyfriends that haven't figured it out yet", Ryou informed Mariku, with a small sigh.

Bakura pulled away for air, leaning his head against Marik's forehead, "…I don't understand"

Mariku didn't understand fully, but bobbed his head regardless.

Marik was panting as well, tail twitching impatiently as his ears flattened back. "Mm, that was a kiss," he replied sarcastically.

"…um, Marik and Bakura will end up having sex with each other and friends don't normally do that", Ryou explained, biting his lip slighlty.

"I know what that was, but I want to know, why? You've never shown the slightly interest in me like this before", Bakura mumered, he felt warm all over.

Mariku's mouth formed an O of comprehension, and he looked at the magazines, regarding them curiously.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I never showed interest?" He exclaimed, pushing Bakura back. "Are you stupid? I've done nothing but!"

"You still don't really understand how men have sex, do you?" Ryou asked, as he saw Mariku's attention turn back to his magazines, "I know it can be confusing"

"….are you serious?" Bakura asked, his eyes going wide, he hadn't noticed Marik ever showing interest in him, well ever. Unless he was stupid and blind, which right now was seemingly possible, Marik just hadn't been obvious about it.

Mariku looked at Ryou once more, cocking his head to the side. "Nope, I still don't really understand fully," he admitted. "But I don't think that matters to me."

Marik made an irritated noise, crossing his arms as his tail lashed. "YES I have been flirting with you for the past few years!" he shouted. "Even back in Battle City! For the love of Ra, you're dense!"

"Probably not I mean you aren't really the type to get into a relationship and you don't seem like you would enjoy random sex with strangers", Ryou rambled a little bit, trying not to think of Mariku having sex with anyone.

"Of course I am! I have no idea how to act in a social situation! I was locked in a ring for three thousand years! I didn't know what flirting it is! If I had noticed you would have found yourself being snogged senseless on that damn blimp!" Bakura told him, waving his hands around a little bit.

Mariku nodded slowly, and shrugged. "I've never been interested in sex, to be honest," he chuckled. "I like my hand just fine."

Marik's eyes widened slightly, before he looked away. "Oh… Okay," he mumbled, face flushing slightly. "That would've been… So much more fun then Card games, you know?"

"I understand that. I mean I've never really liked people so why would I want to sleep with any of them. Why do you think I have so much porn?" Ryou was rambling again, unable to stop himself.

"Of course it would have. And that's why I would have done it if I had any idea that you felt like that," Bakura put his fingers underneath Marik's chin, turning the man's face back at him, "I would have told you earlier that I felt like this if I hadn't thought you would panic"

Mariku merely watched, snorting softly. "All right then," he chuckled. "Your porn is good though, and I'll certainly keep it secret from your yami."

Marik flushed again. "Well, I'm not panicking now," he muttered, giving Bakura a sly grin.

"That works for me too. I mean Bakura would probably freak out and give me the disappointed big brother talk and I don't think that I could handle that at all because seriously, he's not my brother really", Ryou finally shut his mouth, not saying anything else now.

"No you aren't", Bakura whispered, leaning in to kiss Marik again, he had no idea how long this would last but he would enjoy it while it did.

Mariku frowned, and plucked the book up. He stared at it for a moment, before ripping it in half, staring at Ryou as he did so.

Marik groaned slightly, but pulled back, tapping at Bakura's shirt. "That needs to get cleaned," he said."

"…Mariku?" Ryou asked, not really sure what had just happened, he knew that the blond hopefully had a good reason for ripping the book in half but he would really like to know what it was.

"You just want me shirtless", Bakura teased, but he did agree Ryou would kill him if he found out about the blood.

Mariku blinked, and tossed the shreds to the side. "You don't need that book, see?" Mariku said. "Don't keep something that you're ashamed of. It'll just blow up in your face. My hikari tried to hide me, and now his father is dead."

Marik rolled his eyes, and held his hand out expectantly. "Please," he snorted, "I've seen you shirtless. You're nothing lovely to look at."

"There's penalty of other things I'm ashamed of Mariku, worse things than that trust me", Ryou told him, untucking his legs and pulling them up to his chest, "A lot worse things"

Bakura pulled his shirt off, trying not to be offended that Marik didn't consider him nice too look at.

Mariku sighed, and crawled up to Ryou again, tail waving in the slightest.

Marik took the shirt, and smiled. "Did I offend you, Mr. Fluffers?" he teased, smirking.

"Sorry, I'm being annoying aren't I?" Ryou asked, pressing his lips together, looking up at Mariku.

"No. Asshole", Bakura said, sticking his tongue out at Marik with annoyance, "I'm serious you didn't"

Mariku rolled his eyes. "You're human," he stated simply. "You can't help it."

Marik leaned up, and bit Bakura's tongue. "Keep it in your mouth," he warned, "or I'm taking it in mine."

"Ass", Ryou said, but reached out and petted Mariku's ears again, "You don't have to protect me you know. Nothing I'm ashamed of is anything like…you"  
>"Maybe I want you to", Bakura drawled, slipping his hands around Marik's waist, with a smirk, "Did you ever think of that?"<p>

Mariku frowned. "I embarrass you more then anything else?" he demanded, looking affronted.

Marik sneered. "Oh really? I don't think you deserve that," he purred, tail twirling around and brushing around Bakura's thighs, trailing up his hip and sneaking up under his shirt. "After all, you've kept me waiting so long," he pouted.

"No no! I mean I don't have a big serect like Marik had you! I'd never be ashamed of having you as a friend or anything, I mean there is one thing but that doesn't really matter right now", Ryou was rambling again and this time he couldn't stop himself.

"I have to agree, we shouldn't do anything else tonight because if we do, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you", Bakura mumered, closing his eyes at the feeling of Marik's tail on his skin, "I don't think either of us is ready for that tonight"

Mariku frowned, studying Ryou critically. "And what is that thing that doesn't matter, huh?"

Marik grinned, continuing to stroke Bakura with his tail. "You're right," he nodded. "I also think I'd panic, cry, and kick you in the balls a little bit to hard this time." Laughing, Marik folded up the shirt.

"'msorry", Ryou said scooting himself over a little farther on the couch so Mariku would have to reach farther to kill him.

"I know you would", Bakura confirmed, rubbing his bare arms a little bit, he could feel the goose bumps forming on his arms already, "Can we go inside I'm kind of freezing"

Mariku blinked, and leaned forward, shoving his nose into Ryou's neck. "You smell good, and nervous," he chuckled darkly.

Marik laughed. "I never stopped you," he replied, walking back into the house, heading to the bathroom.

"…this isn't necessary", Ryou mumbled, unable to move any farther, his back already against the arm rest. He considered asking Marik for help, but honestly, he wasn't sure he needed it.  
>Bakura grumbled, following him into the house, he took one look at Ryou and Mariku, rolled his eyes and kept, walking he just didn't want to know.<p>

Mariku chuckled, and let his tongue push out, lapping softly at Ryou's smooth skin. "I believe it's necessary," he teased.

Marik could hear the two, and made a gagging noise as he filled the sink with warm water, squirting soap into it. Dropping the shirt into it, he swished it around, and began kneading the fabric with his fingers. Luckily, while dried, the blood hadn't been allowed to set for to terribly long.

"Marrrriiiiiikuuuu", Ryou whimpered, he wasn't really sure what was going on here and he wasn't really sure he didn't hate it.

Bakura stood in the doorway watching Marik, "Do you have any idea what the fuck our other halves are doing out there?" he wasn't really sure he wanted to know, but honestly he wanted a second opinion on it.

Mariku smirked, and nipped lightly at the skin. "Ohh yes, little hikari, stretch your vocal cords," he purred, actually quite liking out the white haired boy sounded.

Marik looked up, and paused in his work. Tail twitching slightly, he snickered. "My yami is putting our impressive tongue to work," he explained, ears switching back and forth as he finished cleaning the shirt.

Ryou finally decided he did like this, as Mariku wasn't trying to kill him and the tongue and teeth on his skin felt really good, "Marrriiikkku", this time as more of a moan than a whine.  
>"…oh ra. Should I do something? What the hell do you even do in a situation like this?" Bakura mumbled, tugging at his hair, trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to protect Ryou but if Ryou didn't need protecting…<p>

Mariku grinned, and kept at it, tail twirling its way up Ryou's thighs, brushing against the more sensitive areas of the boy. This was the first time he'd ever done anything like this, but those porn books had painted a pretty vivid image in Mariku's mind.

"Let them be?" Marik advised. "Don't forget, just earlier you gave me a tail-job, and we just made out." He gave Bakura a dangerous look. "If Ryou needs help, he won't hesitate to call. Don't be a hypocrite, and let your hikari enjoy himself for once."

Ryou's reached reached up to grasp Mariku's shoulders, he wasn't really sure why the blond was doing this still but the thought of "oh god that feels good" drove all other thoughts out of his mind. The tail was just making worse or better, depending on how you looked at it.

"…stop being right. It's annoying", Bakura gurmbled, slight itching to do something. Ryou was his light, he didn't like the idea of another dark touching him. It wasn't even as though he liked Ryou anything more than family, his big brother feelings had just kicked in, "What do you mean enjoy himself for once?"

Mariku paused as he felt Ryou's hand. "Is me stopping going to make you happy?"

Marik felt slightly irritated. He knew Bakura didn't like Ryou in that way but the protectivness was still irking him. "I meant what I Said," he grumbled, wringing out the shirt, before slapping it against Bakura's chest, sticking it there. "And there's your shirt.

"I have no idea", Ryou admitted, staring at Mariku his eyes wide, he was beyond confused now.

"Thank you", Bakura muttered, tossing the wet shirt into the basket beside the bathtub, "Did I manage to make you angry again?" he asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest, "Or what?"  
>Mariku leaned back, and studied Ryou. "Well?" he prompted. "What do you feel, hikari?"<p>

"No," Marik replied stiffly. "You haven't done anything, after all," he said more-so to himself this time, then anything.

"You mean besides confused and ridiculously turned on?" Ryou asked, leaning against the arm rest, "I dunno, I'm mainly confused"

"Look, your emotions have been going crazy since this spell started", Bakura murmured, trying not to upset Marik anymore, "We should talk to Mariku and find out what it did to you"

Mariku rolled his eyes, and leaned back as well. "For all you humans' abilities to comprehend things I do not, you spend a ridiculous amount of time confused." He stated, tail pointing like an accusative finger.

"My emotions are normal!" Marik snapped, glaring angrily up at Bakura. "Maybe if you weren't being such a prick, I wouldn't get mad!"

"It's not my fault that I don't know how to deal with a man attacking my neck with his tongue! I've never even kissed someone and you expect me to know how I feel about that?" Ryou glared at him, crossing his arms.

"Please tell me what I did to make you so upset, so I can stop doing it?" Bakura asked, holding his hand up to his head, leaning against the door frame, "I don't want to do this with you Marik"  
>Mariku made a noise, but bobbed his had. "Understandable, I suppose," he grumbled.<p>

Marik made a noise. "You don't…Want to do this?" he questioned, voice soft for a moment, before his tail fluffed up, disregarding the rest of the sentence. "Fuck you a thousand times over!" He screeched, voice breaking a few octaves due to the cat genetics. "I hope a bus hits you!" He yowled, pushing past the yami and heading into the living room, dashing behind Mariku, and curling up against his yami. He'd come to him due to the familiar scent, and now, being around a fellow cat, he felt a bit more at ease.

Mariku just stood still, ears twitching slightly.

"….I'm going to look up ways to skin a cat AND USE THEM ALL ON YOU", Bakura yelled, slamming his fist into door frame, apparently he couldn't ever say anything right. The only thing he had said that hadn't pissed Marik off was that he liked him as more than a friend.

"…Marik, are you okay?" Ryou asked, blinking rather concerned about everything that was going on in his house today.

Marik let out an ear-splitting yowl, ears flattening back and his tail fluffing up. "Don't bother! You'll be to busy FUCKING RYOU IN A CLOSET WITH ISIS!" He shrieked, not even really registering what he was saying.

Mariku gave a slow blink, and look at Marik. "Kinky," He chuckled, ignoring his hikari's frantic state.

Bakura walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the fact he was bleeding again, "Marik. I don't like your sister. I don't like Ryou. I like you! Why would I want one of them? first your sister is scary, second Ryou looks like me and he's scary. CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU THINK I'M LIEING TO YOU?"

Marik just made a kitten-like noise, and curled up behind his yami, tail curling up between his legs as he pressed up against his yami's side. "You're yelling hurts my ears!" he whined. "Just shut up shut up shut up!"

"…sorry", Bakura mumbled, pressing his hand against his chest, "…I'll just leave you alone", he backed out of the room, nearly running into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
>"…what's going on?" Ryou asked, really confused now.<p>

Marik let out a mournful meow, and sunk down lower, bum rising up and wiggling nervously as his tail swished about. "I don't knoooooooow," he moaned. "I just… He… He said he kissed Isis, and then he was so protective of you and I just… I just…" Marik trailed off, and tugged at his hair, accidentally ripping out several pieces. "Eeee…. That hurt…"

Mariku huffed, and just snorted. He didn't want to deal with his hikari's drama. He wanted to get back to it being just being he and Ryou.

"Marik Ishtar do I have to slap the stupid out of you?" Ryou asked, standing up, hands on his hips, "Bakura's protective over me because he trusts Mariku about as much as I trust a rabid dog. If you were out here with Mariku without me? He'd be watching you, ready to eat Mariku's face! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE'S LIKED YOU SINCE BATTLE CITY? OR DO I HAVE TO HIT YOU?"

Marik gulped, and pressed further into Mariku's lap, trying to hide from Ryou. "Yes," he muttered, ears flattened, and tail extremely fluffed. Mariku rolled his eyes, and petted at Marik's tail, easing the staticky fur down.

"STOP HIDING IN MARIKU'S LAP AND GO TALK TO HIM BEFORE I PICK YOU UP BY THE SCRUFF OF YOUR NECK AND THROW YOU AT HIM", Ryou snarled, he was tired of this, tired of watching Marik and Bakura being stupid about everything. They needed to get their shit together already.

Marik just grew even more scared at the shrieking voice, and ducked down farther, letting out low yowling noises of distress. Mariku grumbled, and looked up at Ryou.

"You're even scaring me," he admitted, waving his tail slightly. "Cats don't behave well to yelling. Calm down, hikari," he muttered, before tweaking Marik's ear. "Look here, hikari, get up."  
>"…I don't really care what you behave well to. I care that Marik and Bakura are stupid assholes that can't be nice to each other for five damn minutes!" Ryou growled, but sat back down, he didn't like scaring people all that much.<p>

Marik merely whined, and wrapped his arms around Mariku's waist, clinging to the yami. "Your friend is scary," he yowled, shooting nervous glances over his shoulders to Ryou.

"Oh hush," Mariku rumbled, still coaxing the tail back to its original state. Standing up, he kept Marik aloft, and began walking back towards Bakura's bedroom. Marik made loud noises of protest, but to no avail, as Mariku pushed open Bakura's bedroom door. "I have a delivery."

Bakura was sitting on his bed, bandages wrapped around his hand, the end in his mouth. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question, but decided that Mariku wouldn't give him the answer, he simply nodded to the space beside him on the bed, indicating that the yami could despoit his load there.

Ryou sat on the couch grumbling, he wasn't that scary. There were plenty of scarier people out there. Like Mariku. He was much scarier than the white haired man.

Mariku quickly strode over, and dropped his arms, hoping for Marik to fall to the bed. He underestimated his little hikari, however, as arms circled around his neck, and legs wound about his waist, anchoring him there.

"I will castrate you here and now." Marik growled.

Bakura rolled his eyes, continuing to bandage his hand. "Mariku just let him be. If he doesn't want to talk to me, don't make him", he grumbled, sticking the bandage in place.

"MARIKU IF YOU BRING HIM BACK OUT HERE, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND BEAT YOU WITH IT", Ryou yelled form the living room.

Mariku sighed, and looked at Bakura. "You heard the verdict," he gave a cruel grin, and leaned forward, licking Marik.

"Gah! What the hell're you doing?" Marik shrieked, pushing backwards and flopping down on the bed. "NYAAH!"

Mariku stared. "Did you just… You… "Mariku bit his lip, holding back laughter.

"…I have no idea what it going on anymore", Bakura admitted, his hikari was yelling and threatening people, Mariku was licking Marik, everyone was acted completely and totally insane.  
>Marik turned to look at Bakura, and gritted his teeth, wriggling uncomfortably. "I'm here to offer up an …. An apology," he grumbled, ears flattening. Mariku merely sat down next to Marik, looking on with polite interest.<p>

"…what for?" Bakura asked, testing his hand to make sure he could still move it, even with the bandage, "Did you do something you think you need to apologize for? I mean besides not beleiving me when I tell you how I feel about you and accusing me of wanting your sister and my hikari"

Marik glared. "Sarcasm is not helping, Bakura," he spat. "I'm trying to apologize to you. Quit being a prick and just take it!"

Mariku made a happy hum, feeling Marik's angry feelings. While he fed off of other peoples' negative emotions, Marik's always gave him the best rush, and the bigger high.

"Fine. I accept your apology", Bakura grumbled, he wanted to talk to Marik without his Yami sitting there, soaking up every negative feeling, but he didn't think he would get the chance, "Are you going to keep acting like this Marik?"

Marik let out a growl. "Acting like what?" he demanded, tail fluffing up irritably. "I'm not acting like anything!" Mariku let out another hum, and leaned forward, resting his head against Marik's shoulders.

"I'm not talking to you with him here", Bakura decided, "So either both of you leave and die because Ryou will kill you or he leaves and we have an adult conversation"

Marik sighed, and looked at Mariku, who was glaring reproachfully at Bakura. "I want to staaaaaaaaay," he whined. "Marik is especially ripe and delicious this day," he purred happily, which made him receive a vicious kick from Marik, sending him tumbling to the floor. Huffing angrily, the yami exited the room on all fours, but crouched, on alert, at the doorway, peering in.  
>Rolling his eyes, Marik realized how much this was like the movies, with the sibling trying to catch a glimpse of the sister and the boyfriend doing naught things. This was mildly different, seeing as the lack of naughty things, and the more serious aura, but it was basically the same thing. Rising to his feet, he followed the same role of all those girls in the movies, and slammed the door in Mariku's face, ignoring the pain yelped from the other sisde.<p>

Bakura laid back on the bed, he was tired and he still hadn't managed to put his shirt on. He didn't think he would either, the whole thing didn't seem worth it. "Marik, why do you think that I don't like you?"

Marik sighed, tail drooping. "I don't know," he muttered. "But… You do know mentioning kissing someone' sister does not do wonders for their self esteem," he grumbled, moving back over to the bed. He almost sat on it, but rethought it, not wanting to start another fight. Heading to a corner, he pushed some of Bakura's discarded clothes together, and curled up on top of them.

"I told you it didn't mean anything", Bakura reassured him, turning over so he look at Marik, "I think you're much more attractive than Isis anyways, you have seen yourself recently, haven't you? I don't want her, or Ryou or anyone that you can think of that I might like more than you. You are more amazing than anyone else out there, why would I want anyone but you?"

Marik sighed, and prodded at the clothes, tucking his tail in. "How the hell should I know?" he grumbled. "You're the first person to ever like me, Bakura," he admitted with a soft shrug. "It's still a foreign concept."

Bakura sighed, he couldn't get his point across form this far away form Marik. He pulled himself off the bed and crawled over to the blond. "Well believe me when I say all of that. You think this is easy for me? I've never liked someone before, it's always been a lot of killing and hating everyone"

Bakura sighed, he couldn't get his point across form this far away form Marik. He pulled himself off the bed and crawled over to the blond. "Well believe me when I say all of that. You think this is easy for me? I've never liked someone before, it's always been a lot of killing and hating everyone"

Marik sighed, ears flattening back. "Sorry," He grumbled, looking at the ground. "I'm making your life miserable but…" Scooting forwards, Marik smiled. "But uh… We can try to do this better."

"Yeah we can", Bakura said, wrapping his arm around Marik's shoulder, "I mean I know we won't always be happy and everything but ra fucking damn it we can try, can't we?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Marik's tail curled up pleasantly, and he hugged Bakura tight to him, ears flattening against his skull as he made a happy purr. "We definitely can."


End file.
